


白

by imalcohol



Category: Hip Hop RPF, 红花会 | Hóng Huā Huì (Band)
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, RPF, 白贝 - Freeform, 算是暖甜吧我也不确定, 红花会
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 李京泽只是想出门扔个垃圾，打开屋门见到的，却是白曜隆赤裸上身穿着印满钢铁侠卡通头像的裤衩的景象。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ——2017年9月

        空气陷入了长久的静默，凝固成冰。狼和鬣狗互相撕咬着，吠着，在野草地里打着滚，眼里的凌厉却都没比李京泽的沉默来得渗人。

        “贝……”白曜隆低声开口想主动认错，“哥，师父，贝爷……？”

        “闭嘴。”向来出了名的话痨李京泽此刻一句完整话也吐不出来，有股烦躁执拗的气堵在他肺里，挠人得要命，灼得头疼。

        就因他面前那兔崽子，拿了一箱子人民币，也不知跟谁学的，跑去人黑帮地盘赌博赌得只剩条裤衩回来。听他自个儿说，是醉酒之后碰了毒品，干了次群架，上了不知多少个女人，白天醒来才发现身上一干二净，只剩满胸脯的红唇，和肚脐眼旁边的血窟窿。

        “别告诉壳总飞总成不，还有咱爹妈。”白曜隆嘟囔着扯起嘴皮子。他连穿着裤衩横跨马路穿越闹市的窘迫都忍了，第一个敲的就是李京泽家的门，不是因为他信任李京泽，也不是因为他俩关系好。红花会兄弟里，他和任何人都能同行逛街唠家常吹牛逼，唯独和李京泽之间，有着令他自己也匪夷所思的陌生，他们的交往几乎只建立在合作上，或是音乐方面的教导与被教导。

        所以别怪他杵人面前战战兢兢，人就相当于他半个小老师，还是抓了他现行的老师。白曜隆欣赏李京泽，从第一次听他说唱时就喜欢他的音乐，但同时也是打心底敬畏他。

        可不巧王昊回家乡探望爹妈，其他人电话一个没接通，白曜隆穿着印满钢铁侠卡通头像的裤衩，就这么在李京泽门口踌躇了近一个小时。直到屋门从里面打开，一瘦小的身板提着袋垃圾探出头来。

        “我操！”李京泽被吓了一跳，没看清那家伙的脸之前，他在0.007秒内设想了无数种可能。比如，楼下跑来抱怨他音乐聒噪的居民，再比如，寻着地址来找他麻烦的旧仇家，或者，患了精神疾病的暴露狂。

        无论哪一种，都够他糟心一整个礼拜，可事实远比他想的更要糟心。光天化日，他兄弟那具盖满了唇印的肌肉蓬勃的躯干，就这么被裸晾在空气中，简直像从哪个夜总会受尽凌辱叛逃出来的脱衣舞男。

        “你他妈是有暴露癖啊，还不滚进来。”李京泽骂骂咧咧着，惊魂未定，抓着他胳膊就将人拽进了屋里。

        白曜隆感激得露出他的大白牙：“我这不是怕嫂子在么，没好意思打扰你们，她还没起来？”

        李京泽瘪着嘴：“全中国的红花会粉丝都知道我是单身狗了，你个小王八蛋是来嘲笑我的？”

        “……”

        屋子里收拾得倒挺干净，尽管达不到白曜隆的生活标准，但他喜欢这里。李京泽大概偏爱白色的家具，和他在外边的形象迥然不同，这里是方净土，白得催人入眠，杂糅着丁香气味。这甚至令他感到面前的男人都变得有些陌生。

        而事情坦白以后，他可就没工夫欣赏这儿的整洁和芳香了。烟草气味很快萦绕满屋室，一根又一根，烟灰缸此时丑陋得就如同刚陪弓箭手训练完的稻草靶子，遍体鳞伤，惨不忍睹。

        原本这事也不会再有后续了，要问李京泽担心什么？有没有染上毒瘾，那帮参与群架斗殴的畜生还会不会再次出现，都是他担心的问题。事情谁也不能透露，也就是说，若出了任何问题，只有他能帮白曜隆解决。

        最后一串烟雾从鼻孔和唇缝里吐出，盘旋消散。李京泽终于将目光从他家冰凉的地板上转移，投向白曜隆的眼睛，该死的，那双眼睛柔软清澈得要命。

        他想伸手捏捏那混小子白嫩的脸，看是不是真如他想的那么吹弹可破，但手掌最终只是放在了孩子后脑勺上，一头标准圆寸，扎得他手心痒痒。话里吐着他为数不多的温和：“在我这儿住几天吧，正好新专辑也在准备了，咱俩多研究研究。”

        见着孩子露出傻逼到不能更傻逼，油腻得不能再油腻的笑容以后，李京泽吭哧两声，跟着笑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

        猎手们开了杀戒，独角兽在森林里嘶吼逃窜，森林是红色的。天旋地转，燠热盈胸，眼里的血丝已经乱了他的视线，猎枪不再起作用了，独角兽也消失得无影无迹。

        他睁开眼睛的前一秒，头颅里还灌满了酒精和药物，它们发挥着奇妙的化学作用，没完，一直没完。睁开眼后他依旧是李京泽，不愿在毫无光亮的空间里沉睡着死去，因此他睡觉永远留着一小盏灯。逼迫瞳孔聚焦在灯管上，无需多久他就能清醒。从黑夜里清醒，从糟糕的噩梦和记忆里逃脱出来。

        手机屏上还清晰显示着时间是凌晨四点。但他睡不着了，再过一会就该日出，双脚先大脑一步将他带到白曜隆的房门前。他不知道这小子爱裸睡，空调没开，窗子没关，就这么露着肚皮四仰八叉地躺在床上，几条碍眼的白色纱布绑在腰间，恰好遮挡了孩子引以为傲的腹肌，以及令李京泽厌恶的伤口。俩人洗完澡李京泽给白曜隆伤口上药时，孩子不停嗷嗷唤着疼，他心里边儿跟着难受，手上动作倒也一点没轻。还太年轻，不知分寸，不识深浅高低，总该受点教训。

        疼就对了小子，以后再也别想我给你上药。他低声警告，目光锐如鹰隼，不容置喙。白曜隆活像个没心没肺的东西，什么也不说，只冲着他笑，笑得他按压在伤口附近的手掌都发热发疼。

        李京泽坐上床沿，长长吐了口气，幻想着白烟从嘴里喷出卷卷舒舒逐渐消散的画面，但他没抽烟。白曜隆还躺在床上睡得正香，赤裸的胸膛随呼吸缓慢起伏，胯间是李京泽没穿过的新内裤，灰色，无纹。

        月光把布料下的轮廓描绘得过于清晰，李京泽挑起眉，抱着男生间爱比较的心态打量几秒，然后不服气地骂了几句娘，替他重新盖好薄被，才转身合上房门。


	3. Chapter 3

        军队浩浩荡荡，从北部的大草原上出发了，鼓声震耳欲聋，雷鸣电噪。这首伴奏气势磅礴，加了点摇滚元素，是红花会从前没尝试过的风格，由刘嘉裕，李京泽和白曜隆合作这首，各自负责的部分都已经填写修改好歌词，现在令李京泽发愁的是他的嗓音。

        似是鞭炮，噼里啪啦炸裂在雨夜里，得不到回响。弹壳嗓子可沉可骚，和鼓点贝斯都融合得恰到好处，小白音域宽，说唱和副歌旋律部分都能轻松驾驭。李京泽便堪堪处在中间的灰色地带，摸不着天，碰不着地。

        断句节奏的编排还毫无进展。李京泽干脆将歌词本一丢，膀子一甩，直直倒进了沙发里。白曜隆的节奏和重音都设计得差不多了，回头看他贝老师还郁郁寡欢拨弄着火机盖，嘴里叼了根香烟，半天也没点燃。

        “没进展就别搁那儿较劲了，出去吃顿饭不？”说话的同时白曜隆已经套上了他昨天刚买的黑色风衣。他从不愿意一个人逛街，好说歹说把李京泽拉了出去，也是奇妙，他先前总以为李京泽除了说唱对什么也不感兴趣，只知道对方还有个模特身材的漂亮女友。

        但与他所想截然相反。和王昊的沉默寡言不同，跟表哥的满嘴嫌弃也大相径庭，李京泽一旦出了街就像是被爹妈带来游乐园的纯良小孩，满眼藏着星光，两颗虎牙甚至时不时从他咧开的嘴唇缝中露出。白曜隆暗暗骂了自己千百回，愚蠢的家伙，白瞎了彼此认识的这些年，那些笑容从来不是昙花一现，那是绽放在太阳底下与之较量光芒的玫瑰，红得如血。

        李京泽还真是个爱较劲的执拗性子，原想跟歌词耗到翌日天明，但抬眼瞅了瞅白曜隆，那家伙的期待仿佛要从瞳孔里迸溅出来。

        “得，爸爸想吃火锅了，你跟不跟？”李京泽歪嘴露笑，戏谑望去。他知道小孩儿向来不太能吃辣，可见了那张傻脸便总想去逗逗。他没想到白曜隆点头了，孩子依着他，也不是第一次。李京泽耸耸肩，直爽干脆，火锅就火锅。

        他将在屋里穿的薄衫脱掉，光着身子直接套件白色卫衣就拽着白曜隆出了门，压根没看见小孩儿在后头吞咽口水抓挠后颈的狼狈样。

        车开到半路下起了雨，正值深秋，雨水总是来来去去，淅淅沥沥，云雾遍布的天空早已被濡染成灰紫色。李京泽将车拐进饭店旁的停车场，熄火，下车，刚关紧车门就被带进一个泛着热气和冲动的怀抱里。

        “搞什么？”眼睛瞪得快比赵薇大，疑问写了满脸。

        白曜隆被盯得呼吸一滞，那啥，风衣借你躲雨。嘟哝完才迟一步举起刚脱下的风衣，顶在二人头上。

        李京泽啪一声将那免费雨棚拍开，想骂娘，又禁不住乐了：“傻儿子，老子衣服有帽子。”

        “那，贝贝冷不？”白曜隆继续凑了上去。

        “不冷。”他说，“说了别叫我贝贝，你小子懂不懂辈分？”

        “贝爷没贝贝可爱，你说是不？”

        “是你奶奶个腿。”

        跟他们一同走进门的还有对情侣，衣衫单薄，进了饭店还颤颤巍巍，互相依偎直到入座。李京泽点的是鸳鸯锅，汤锅还没端上来，他先叫了三支啤酒，桌上就一个酒杯。他说，小屁孩儿还带着伤，喝点可乐牛奶什么的就得了。白曜隆不掩失望，也仍乖乖依着他。

        啤酒只是拿来开胃，新歌没头绪，喉咙胸口都堵得慌。小孩儿往他碗里夹着菜，他给小孩儿舀了点清汤，隔壁桌的恋人在讨论旅游计划，说说笑笑，不出几句又开始为金钱争吵，各自沉默几秒后又是打情骂俏。

        李京泽问服务员能不能抽烟，服务员露出标准微笑，先生这里不禁烟。他从口袋里掏出包黑兰州来，边拆边说：“挺有意思，我原先跟我媳妇儿也吵吵闹闹分分合合的，日子过来过去不也就那么回事。”

        白曜隆敷衍附和，但眼睛里波澜甚微。他感情经验少，没怎么跟女孩子谈情说爱，往常看见顺眼的甜言蜜语一两杯酒拐上床，第二天随着日光清醒分道扬镳。除了家人兄弟，他没太大牵挂。

        锅里红油翻滚，热气升腾，烟吹往白曜隆的脸，拂得他满眼迷濛。李京泽的嘴唇还在热气里一张一合，嘴皮子薄软得好像轻轻咬一口就能渗出血来似的。还有那喉结，每吃一块肉，他便舌尖挑搅，喉结随后跟着上下滚动。额头已经布了一层细密汗水，差点要淌到脖颈。

        白曜隆抽了张纸巾，伸手替他擦汗，李京泽迅速抓住小孩儿的手，僵持在饭桌边沿。空气毫无预兆地陷入沉默，他们隔着烟雾就这么凝望对方，不发一语，直到不知是谁先低头放弃了这场诡谲的博弈。


	4. Chapter 4

        他想起了九十年代蜂拥而至倒也着实精致的那些禁忌题材剧情片。灰蒙蒙的主题风格，彩色交织的画面，比所多玛疯狂交媾的模糊身影还要淫乱。当李京泽仅仅下半身裹着浴巾在他身前来回晃悠时，他为数不多的阅片经验只能令他想到这些。

        白曜隆不好那口，但像每个青春期的男女孩儿一样，他心底充满了好奇和偷食禁果的冲动，越禁忌，他便越觉刺激。李京泽的肉体看上去比Jet要劲，比Sam更撩人*，平坦的胸脯因被电视剧情逗笑而不停震颤着。下午吃的火锅味道还在嘴里没融，辛辣感仿佛从喉咙延伸到了心头。

        笑声停歇后，电视机里开始播放片尾曲，李京泽边跟着哼唱边站起身来，对他抛下一句“爸爸去穿条裤子，你把烟灰缸收拾收拾”便进了浴室。白曜隆“哦”字吐出来的时候男人早没了影，他只好回头收拾茶几，那盒黑兰州里边就剩下两根，孤零零的可怜至极，他偷偷夹了一根出来想尝尝鲜，呛得他差点没把肺咳出来。

        李京泽还没换完衣服，他继续百无聊赖。

        哗啦啦的水声响没多久又陷入寂静，外头街道灯火通明，不知从哪间屋子传来钢琴弹奏的声音，显然对方还在练习新乐谱，钻入他耳中的是一串串不算娴熟的敲击。但随之，黑暗霎时间铺天盖地而来，伴着楼道上的尖叫，白曜隆后知后觉抓紧了沙发扶手，等待眼睛适应这突如其来的漆黑环境。

        “我操！”毋庸置疑，咒骂是从浴室里那张猖狂无边的小嘴里蹦出来的。白曜隆抬起视线，无意识吞咽三次，才起身朝他们之间唯一隔着的那扇门稳稳迈去。每多走一步，都像多了副脚镣愈发沉重，心跳得如同被送上绞刑台的罪人。

        “小白！过来帮爸爸照个灯，我他妈刀快糊脸上了。”

        里边的人还放声朝外头喊着，殊不知白曜隆的手已经握住了门把。旋开的一瞬，他感觉头晕目眩，浸入四肢百骸的香味和男人的气息混杂在一块儿，假若灯光燃起，他师父绝对能发现他烧红的耳尖。

        “宝贝儿，这速度可以啊。”

        白曜隆亮起手机闪光灯的时候，看见的是李京泽正握着剃须刀露出调侃嬉笑和两颗小虎牙的画面。但三秒之后他便看不见了，因为李京泽不再笑了。

         他惹满了欲火的吻猛然砸往男人唇上，身体上。白曜隆像缠紧猎物的巨蟒，半刻也不愿松开臂膀，李京泽的身体在他怀里不盈一握，腰肢是他从未敢想过的柔软。他含住了男人的唇瓣，像吞食糖果前一样拼了命吸啄舔弄。耳边断断续续的咒骂喘息，大可忽略不计的抵抗力度，都如同鼓槌猛烈敲打起白曜隆的心脏。

        最后让他停止的是握住他阴茎的那只手。

        “操你妈的白曜隆，信不信这儿给你剁了！”李京泽用尽力气推开了他的脑袋，眼睛里充斥着他从未见过的怒气，还有，羞赧。通红的脖颈和躲闪的目光是最好的证明。

        白曜隆还微张着嘴，喘着粗气，未从那绵长激烈的吻里清醒过来，欲望勃发的地方仍被牢牢禁锢着。他紧凝面前的人，那双眼睛比大江里的灯火都要漂亮，直到他猛然回神，才连忙握起男人放他那根兄弟上的手：“别别老贝，这我还要用呢。”

        “有你妈屁用，想用来操谁？”李京泽咄咄逼人，大概尴尬使然，他僵着身子终于放开白曜隆的小兄弟。剃须刀被他扔到了盥洗台上，伸手将孩子往玻璃门边一推，头也不回走进了自己卧室。

        交媾的男人们被烧死在废址间了，美少年的旁白也一句比一句凄惨，眼前还黑黢黢一片。白曜隆脑袋依旧发昏，硬起来的东西一时半会根本难以瘫软下去，干脆，撸吧。李京泽，脱了衣的李京泽，骂骂咧咧的李京泽，喊着宝贝儿的李京泽。白曜隆的手指随之跳跃起来。

        他这才想起和李京泽从火锅店回来时还瞥了眼停电通知，但他们谁也没在意，推着搡着打闹着就进了电梯。这时候，便只剩孤独包裹的情欲融化在黑暗里，精液朝着紧闭的房门喷泄而出，手中湿黏一片。

        他当然没曾想，房门另一头也是此番景象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jet和Sam：香港影片《美少年之恋》的两位男主角。


	5. Chapter 5

        嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱，是秋风呼啸时树枝互相碰撞的刺耳声音，像肥胖的鹦鹉，也像倒霉的乌鸦。白曜隆戴上耳机试图用音乐覆盖窗外的聒噪，可惜收效甚微，胸腔似是堵了块磐石，透不过气。

        由于部队生活带来的作息习惯，白曜隆通常比李京泽醒得要早，他不会煮早餐，白水煮鸡蛋是他的极限，要么就是一顿外卖。但他也不会叫醒李京泽，后者顶多半小时后就会爬下床，穿着一身松松垮垮的睡衣跑到他面前抢他手里的食物，或者直接扔垃圾桶里冲进厨房给他露一手。

        但今早没有。音乐发挥不了解压作用，电视节目也索然无味，主持人嘴唇一闭一合唧唧喳喳不知究竟在说些什么，嘉宾跟着捧腹大笑，白曜隆只觉得腹胃空得难受。可现在后悔也没办法挽救一切了，他猜或许李京泽还躺在床头抽着烟，就是不愿意出来见他一面。

        两小时后，他对这破傻逼无聊节目忍无可忍了，气势汹汹冲去敲响了李京泽的房门。没人应，他干脆破门而入。刺骨的冷空气扑面而来，无孔不入，冻得他哆嗦不停，他几乎要怀疑自己踏入了北欧挪威某个常年冰雪覆盖的群岛。而李京泽正裹着空调被趴在床沿一角，一动不动，沉如死猪。

        他快步走上前关了空调：“老贝？”

        沉默。

        晃了晃那家伙身体：“贝贝？李京泽？”

        无声。

        待他拿出干架的气势几番摇晃叫喊，男人终于翻了个身，闭眼骂道：“你老子还没死。”嗓音比吞了四斤朝天椒的老大爷还要沙哑，刮搔着室内本就萎靡的空气。白曜隆怔愣片晌，伸手一探，那体温烧得他差点没把空调砸掉。

        “真鸡巴难受。”他听见床上的家伙双眼混沌地说，“抱我起来，趴久了……腿麻。”

        真他妈是个会撒娇的命。白曜隆认为自己已经很能撒娇耍赖求安慰了，没想到生了病的李京泽居然也是这副德行，且不露痕迹不软不硬，叫人赴汤蹈火也甘愿收下他的这声服软。

        他双手掺着李京泽腋窝将他一把提进怀里的时候，那双嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，星火燎原之势，令他红了耳尖。毕竟光天化日之下的他已经不是那个在黑暗和欲望的唆使下就能壮着胆子干些猥琐事的冲动男孩儿了，白曜隆此时既害羞又难堪。

        李京泽模糊不清的话语吐在他耳边：“叫你帮忙抱我起来，不是就这么抱着我，宝贝儿。”

        “哦，哦！”白曜隆立刻松开了手，在这方面他自己也确实认怂。李京泽不是他能够在某个暧昧合适的夜里轻易拐上床的妞，首先他们都是男人，第二他们得是兄弟，还得是师徒关系。

        李京泽不愿意去医院，在附近小诊所稍微诊两分钟拿了份退烧药和消炎药便走了，车直直驱往公司，红花会自己的录音棚。原先白曜隆钦佩他师父的敬业度，现在他不置可否，拖着软得堪比纸箱中恹恹垂死的猫的身体来工作，这只不过是另一种肆意挥霍自己的执拗。而李京泽偏是这番执拗。

        天气愈来愈凉了，阳光这时候成为最珍贵的自然能源，白曜隆坐在副驾驶，用目光描摹自己被染成金橘色的手背。李京泽的手握在方向盘上，沉稳有力，或者只是装作精神百倍的样子。静谧成了试图杀死安全感的第一名刽子手，可白曜隆绞尽脑汁也不知该从嘴里蹦出个什么词比较合适。路还是那么长，轮胎摩擦地面的声音同引擎的轰鸣争斗不休。

        先出声的还是那副低沉沙哑的嗓子：“歌词我昨晚重写了，待会儿让我先试试。”

        “行，没问题。”白曜隆低头抠起手指。

        李京泽侧头看了那孩子一眼，眼睛里藏着万千复杂情绪，嘴角轻微一勾却还是像笑着的：“臭小子，拉着个黑脸给谁看？开心点，录歌顺利就让你玩儿个痛快，壳总兄弟那边开了家新酒吧，今晚去捧捧场？”

        “嗯没问题。”白曜隆把视线抬起，一寸一寸往李京泽嘴角上挪，因为他不愿意看那人眼睛，那人情绪低沉时眼里总会藏太多他看不清明的东西。会硌得他嗓子眼疼。

        “能不能换句话回答。”李京泽敛住笑容。

        “我真没问题……但你别喝酒，今天的药都还没吃，感冒还咋好？”白曜隆提起这个就发愁。

        李京泽也没想到小孩儿会提这茬，握着方向盘，空出只手不自在地摸了摸后脑勺，看着前方路面应道：“吃，你提醒我吃不就得了……今天不碰酒，爸爸得开车，还得带你回家不是吗。”

        他们相视而笑的时候，他看见自己阳光底下的皮肤白得愈加耀眼，像洒了层金粉，白曜隆伸出食指推推眼镜框，掩着羞意将手放回阴影处。

        他感觉水泥地现在变成了沥青路，前面很快又会变成沼泽地，柔软得要将轮胎和他们一并吞进腹中，无声无息。他感觉秋风不再砭人肌骨了，只剩金色，炙如夏火。


	6. Chapter 6

        灯管里的炽热冰冷，折射成五彩光线，在肉体上投出一块块丑陋的光斑。大腿上的黑发女郎在骚扭着，手指从白曜隆的鼻尖划至嘴唇。

        白日到达录音棚后李京泽做的第一件事就是试嗓子，结果出乎意料，感冒带来的低哑声线和吉他背景融合得刚刚好，鼓点隐藏在他的歌词之下，不轻不重。试完音后他俩都是一遍通过，歌词内容也改了，白曜隆发觉他谈起来嘻哈文化本源来有种独特的魅力。如同他曾把“做爱”当韵脚开膛破肚给大家看，现在他提起了贫民窟，提起了和平与爱，同反和平与爱。

        接着便是一段炸裂开来的电吉他独奏。

        黑发女郎说，他比电视上更要性感结实。白曜隆点点头，他明白自己的肉体对异性的魅力，他扶着女人的腰，任凭她卖弄风情，低垂着眼帘不动也不说话。直到女人要扒开他皮带，他赶在事情发生前钳住了那双嫩手。女人停下动作，看他眼色。

        他突然想起李京泽说，开心点，录歌顺利就让你玩儿个痛快。走出录音棚，他们和丁飞打了招呼离开，街道上的钢筋霓虹满满挤入他眼帘，而只有乞丐才会在乎井盖旁的咖啡残液，和电线杆上被刮得千疮百孔的黑车广告。他又想起李京泽说，还是这城市最漂亮。他觉得没错，秋风将他们的外套吹得飒飒作响，回应秋风的是汽车笛鸣，街尾的面馆里走出一帮年轻人，勾肩搭背谈着谁品味高低。这城市一直是如此漂亮的，和他身上的女郎一样。

        女郎的低哼催促把白曜隆拉回到眼前的现实中来。他屁股口袋里的香烟盒被压扁了，好在里边都完好无损，烟雾随着灯光闪烁喷洒在姑娘丰盈的胸脯上，一会儿红，一会儿绿。

        李京泽这时候在哪里？他不知道。他喜欢烟，喜欢酒，喜欢妞，喜欢说唱，喜欢露着大白牙开心地冲每一个他喜欢的人笑。此刻大部分都变得黯淡无光了。甚至阴茎就裹在牛仔裤底下，压在女郎双腿之间，可他半寸也硬不起来。没错，白曜隆对着长腿大胸美女该死的阳痿了，这得托他师父的福。

        “对不起……我出去转转。”

        烟灰来回飘摇，最终落定在那条白花花的性感大腿上，白曜隆伸手替她抹去，从钱包里抽出一沓现金。妞拿了他的钱，从他身上下来，扯扯裙底，走出包厢时没露出半点留恋。现在室内是紫红色的光，和李京泽家客厅装的灯光一样骚，但这儿沙发不是白的，壁纸不是白的，人也不是他想要的。

        第五支烟燃起的时候，李京泽来了电话。

        “壳总喝醉了，我先送他回去。”

        “放屁！”

        白曜隆恼了，再也顾不得兄弟师生情，管它统统什么情，没有一种能解释他现在只想操进李京泽嘴里和屁股里的情绪。他从十层楼高的地方跳下去的时候天真地以为下边就是沼泽，但那儿仍然只有坚硬如铁的水泥地等着他砸成血水肉泥。

        那边沉默了很久，有风声刮进收音筒，电流的滋滋声只存在于幻想中。

        “那出来吧，我在门口等你。”李京泽说完挂了电话。白曜隆感觉眼睛酸涩，喉咙发堵，比他一个人吃熟透的鸡蛋黄时还要堵。

        外边灯光是清冽的蓝色，热潮和嘈杂一并袭来，男男女女，酒池肉林。胃里翻江倒海，他实际喝的不多，可能是烟抽得多了，糊得眼睛和肺都跟着疼。他透过玻璃门，看见李京泽的背影，男人叼着根烟，快燃到了尾巴也没掐灭，是白曜隆冲出去给他扔地上踩灭的。

        “冷吗？你外套没穿出来？花几千块买的。”李京泽说着拉紧了自己的衣领拉链，往白曜隆身边凑了凑，跟他肩并肩一齐走去停车场。

        白曜隆见了他却再也难发脾气，只在话里携着掩不掉的落寞：“不想要了，买新的吧，你刚才去哪里了……？”

        “酒吧门口。”

        “我是说我出来之前，打电话之前，你在哪？”

        “门口。”像是怕孩子还没理解准确，又补充一句，“我没走，壳总跟嫂子先走了。”

        李京泽掏出车钥匙开了车门，白曜隆闷着股气坐上副驾驶：“那你骗我。”

        “哥没骗你宝贝儿，你先把安全带栓上，我本来想送他们，嫂子说打的就行，我送他们上了辆的士就回来等你了。你别说，大半夜的外边儿是真他妈冷。”

        “哦，那，回去记得吃药，今天别开空调了。”白曜隆趴到了车窗旁，看街道两旁的风景被刮成一道道直线，先前的人造霓虹、广告招牌、嘈杂的人群，统统在颅腔中变成了模糊的碎片，被情绪搅得一片狼藉。之后他们谁也没提黑发女郎，谁也没有再扯开第二个话题，沉默在这小小空间里占据了一路。

        实际上，白曜隆从酒吧出来前便做了决定，直到踏入公寓楼他仍在酝酿该如何说出口。冷空气跟他们一同进了电梯，李京泽按下楼层键，等待铁门自动关闭。他们头顶上总共有三盏灯，分布在各个角落，剩余一个角落是亮着红灯的摄像头，宛若一只紧盯猎物蓄势待发的红头鼠蛛。

        白曜隆默数了十来秒，终于停止和那毒蜘蛛的目光博弈。他看着红色数字从十变成十一，“叮”，又有凉意灌进他的衣襟，李京泽踏出了电梯，他没跟上。李京泽回头时，瞳仁里写满了他看不懂的情绪，直到男人伸手牵住他的手腕，体温如同火舌从腕部舔进手心，白曜隆才迈开了腿，走进那扇或许不再欢迎他的门。

        里边不再是晃眼的紫红了，暖色光雾捎着尘絮从屋门缝隙中一泄而出，只有白色家具看起来似乎仍然是白色的。李京泽坐在沙发中央，翻开他们前两天从超市买回来的那袋橘子，剥掉果皮，将果肉一瓣瓣掰开，又一瓣瓣往自己嘴里送。

        “还挺甜，你傻站着干什么？过来坐。”说着拍拍自己身边的位置，那双平日里利若刀锋的眼眸此刻柔润如水。男人从酒吧出来后已经一个多小时没有触碰香烟，现在空气里是橘肉的酸甜香味，清新怡人。

        白曜隆坐在了离他一尺多的地方，接过他递来的橘瓣，迟迟没入口。李京泽将距离缩短至不到一寸，握住白曜隆的手直接把果肉塞进了那张欲言又止的嘴里。小孩儿的嘴唇向来是红嫩嫩的，像是偷食了辣椒油，也像是被亲吻得发肿。他不禁哑然失笑，小孩儿看起来还在为什么而犹豫苦恼着。

        等电视屏幕亮起，他终于听见白曜隆开口，每一个音节都如同在用石头碾磨喉咙：“贝贝，这段时间打扰你了……我明天就准备搬回家。”

        灯光洇润下，白曜隆的皮肤像染了橙色荧光剂，还透着点灰色的愁苦。他想起了那个时候，白曜隆眼睛眯成一条缝，露着大白牙呲呲呲地出现在他面前，笔记本里的录音作品采样的是德雷克的伴奏，一段崭新的旋律和说唱在他耳边铺展开来。他想，这孩子真有天赋。他又想起，某晚几斤白酒下肚，向来只熟悉啤酒红酒杜松子酒的青年喝趴在地不省人事，他叫女朋友先回家，他掺着白曜隆回到对方的豪宅里，也是那一晚，他们第一次逾了轨，万幸小孩儿清晨醒来已将那场背德的性事忘得一干二净。

        可他昨晚终究没拦住，黑黢黢的屋室像蜷伏了成群的乌鸦，咶耳的尖叫此起彼伏，在白曜隆又一次拥抱他亲吻他的时候，乌黑利喙早已经啄烂了他的心脏。他看见黑暗中的自己摔上房门，席地而坐，幻想着白曜隆的肉体和声音将欲望从尿道中迸射出来。

        电视机终于播完了冗杂的广告，女人的抽泣声撞进他们耳蜗，李京泽只觉心烦意燥，眸色比云雾阴影下的沟壑还要沉。“你想什么时候走都行，想回来也随你。”他拿起了回到家后的第一根烟。

        “老贝，”白曜隆皱起眉头，“感冒呢，别抽了。”

        他咬住齿关抿紧了唇，握住李京泽夹烟的那只手，将烟头扔进烟灰缸里碾灭，但接着他并没有松手，李京泽手背上的血管比常人更要凸出，恐怕是皮骨太单薄的原因。男人忽然抬起头，在未散净的烟雾中他们对视了有那么一会儿，白曜隆猜，是自己先闭的眼。因为事后想起他只记得当时电视机里女人的抽泣，和男人近在咫尺的呼吸了。

        先伸舌头的却是李京泽，他用尽了全身力气，翻身跨坐在白曜隆大腿上，双手勾住对方脖子，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，几番咬啮吸吮，眼底携的傲慢与不舍比熊熊火焰还要浓烈。他躬下身，迫不及待解开白曜隆的皮带，他抚摸着，蹂躏着，他看见那底下的怪物早已肿胀难耐。

        当他湿滑的口腔完全包裹住那根阴茎时，白曜隆抑制不住叫出了声。身下淫靡的哧溜声还如同雷鸣响彻耳际，白曜隆扣住了男人的脑袋，他看见那张平日里喋喋不休硬如枪械的嘴唇，含着他肮脏丑陋的欲望，正一吞一吐，一开一合着，被灯光染成金色的液体从那张嘴角边淌下。男人生疏的技巧却给了他这辈子最爽的性高潮。

        “还能操得了我吗？”李京泽伸手弹了弹小孩儿挺立的肉棒，充满恶趣味的狡黠目光直直落在小孩儿嘴唇上。他又追着那双红唇亲了上去。白曜隆含糊不清的话语飘忽在他耳边，他依稀记得，大概是，“你怎么可以这样。”

        他在那短暂两秒内想的还是小孩儿多么可爱。

        直到那根被他调侃的小兄弟把他操得浑身瘫软在沙发垫子间落不了地，他双腿挂在孩子腰间，脚趾划过对方腹肌间的浅壑，一阵阵颤栗和情欲砸得他醉意四起。电视里又响起倒霉的广告，弹吉他的老年科恩哼唱着某首成名曲，悠扬又沉稳。白曜隆将阴茎从他体内拔出，射在他的纯白色沙发上，他盯着那一摊摊已分不清是谁的精液，才想起，臭小子干他的时候压根没有戴套。

        “滚犊子，你又不戴套。”李京泽抽了张纸巾，骂骂咧咧道。

        “我……又？”白曜隆像个刚收了礼的孩子，欲望发泄完以后，便紧紧搂住他心爱的礼物，任怀里的人如何推搡抵抗，他偏再也不打算放开。

        看着孩子一脸无辜模样，李京泽分分钟缴械投降，凑过去在那扎人的圆寸上猛亲一口，他乐呵呵地打趣道：“宝贝儿，还搬家么？”

        “不搬了。”

        “可爸爸养不起你这个胖儿子。”

        “那我花钱，你养我。”一米八的大高个恬不知耻地往瘦小男人的怀里钻，拿刺猬脑袋不停蹭他脸蛋。甜腻到齁的笑声从齿缝里轻晃出来，一声声修补好男人曾被尖喙啄至溃烂的心脏。

        科恩丢弃了那把木吉他，也终究不再歌唱了，战争时代早已经过去，外面仍然是黑色的。但灯火辉光充盈满室，枯叶这时候凋零落地，总会在又一年里重新绽成红花。生命周而复始，规律向来如此，新的黎明总会来临，他们可没什么好担心。

  

  

**END**


End file.
